Kuja/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva=''TBA'' }} Kuja is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. An arrogant and poetic man, he is looked down upon by the other villains and strives to prove himself superior to them. He thus plots against his rival Zidane and lays several traps to test Zidane's resolve. Attire Kuja's appearance is identical to his original artwork, simply more refined. However, his hair is more silver than lavender as it appeared in-game in Final Fantasy IX. His alternate costume renders the colors of his clothes and hair to be blue instead of purple, matching his original concept artwork, and his Trance form is also purple instead of red. His crystallized version is purple as well. Story As a result of this rivalry with Zidane and due to his team-up with Bartz, he has teamed up with Exdeath as well. He also joins with Cloud of Darkness and Kefka in the goal to anihilate all existence and life. Destiny Odyssey V In Bartz' story, Kuja is seen conversing with Exdeath, most likely questioning the success of the ruse crystal fooling Bartz. Exdeath admits that all is going according to plan, and Kuja tells him not to keep him waiting. Destiny Odyssey VIII Kuja appears before Squall in the Dimensional Castle to plan on using him as a bait to ensnare Zidane, since he is working alone. Squall rejects and they both fight. In his defeat, Kuja decides Squall is no use and decides to use Bartz instead. Destiny Odyssey IX The other villains taunt Kuja for being nothing but talk, infuriating him and convincing him to ensnare Zidane in a trap. Kuja concocts a plan with Kefka to capture Zidane using a fake Crystal, but Bartz falls into the trap in Zidane's place. The other villains continue to antagonize Kuja over his failure to the point he almost fights them, but he restrains himself. Bartz later meets back with Zidane, at which point Zidane is caught in the trap this time, and is teleported to Kuja's lair. Kuja taunts Zidane with the prospect of being alone, unable to protect his friends, and leaves Zidane in his solitude. Garland speaks to Kuja, warning him that the two of them, as with all the other villains, are prisoners of fate. This convinces Kuja that the other villains are not as superior to him as they think, and that he will emerge victorious in his plan to prove himself superior to them. Zidane escapes and meets up with Kuja again, having not fallen into hopelessness as Kuja had wanted. Zidane tells Kuja he isn't afraid as he believes in his friends, and implies the other villains are Kuja's friends. This enrages Kuja, as he looks down on the other villains, and the two do battle. When Zidane prevails and claims his Crystal, he asks why Kuja doesn't believe in relying on friends. Kuja simply says he doesn't see the point, as in the end everyone is ultimately alone, and departs. Shade Impulse Kuja encounters Zidane for the final time during the second chapter of Shade Impulse. Zidane approaches Kuja at the Crystal World and Kuja challenges Zidane to a battle. Kuja loses to Zidane and upon his defeat he feels that he has lost everything and asks that Zidane put an end to his existence. Zidane, however, approaches Kuja and offers to help him up. Kuja refuses the help and comments about how he will never understand Zidane. Kuja also tells Zidane to continue and comments that he knows Zidane wants to grab something else with his hand. As he fades, Kuja wonders if he might be able to return to their home world as well. Battle Kuja is described as a "Range Master", as his fast, magical, Brave combos change depending on the distance between him and the enemy. He can glide in the air and attack while moving as well. His HP attacks consist of attacks from Final Fantasy IX that seal the enemy in, dealing Brave damage, before a final blow. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Kuja's EX Mode is his Trance Form, in which he becomes protected by the magical orbs that follow him and fires a bolt of energy every time he jumps. His EX Burst is Last Requiem, a fury of repeated Flare Star attacks cast with Kuja repeatedly conducting, requiring the player to rapidly press to sucessfully chain them together, finished with a Holy spell which leads into an Ultima spell. Equipment Kuja is able to equip the following: Headresses, Hats, Clothing, Robes, Bracelets, Daggers, Rods and Staves. Exclusive Weapons Trivia *Kuja is the youngest of the Warriors of Chaos. *Kuja, along with Jecht and Golbez, is one of the few Warriors of Chaos that fades after his defeat in Shade Impulse in good terms with his equivalent Warrior of Cosmos. It should be noted that, like Jecht and Golbez, Kuja is also related to a Warrior of Cosmos, being Zidane's Genome "brother". *As he fades in Shade Impulse, Kuja subtly hints at Zidane's constant skirt-chasing, as well as Princess Garnet. Category:Dissidia Characters